<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Text Interference by j_llybean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056096">Text Interference</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_llybean/pseuds/j_llybean'>j_llybean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chatlogs, Chatting &amp; Messaging, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:42:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_llybean/pseuds/j_llybean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>harry and draco's friends try to get them together</p><p><strong>Neville</strong><br/>
i'm really confused what's<br/>
drarry</p><p><strong>Luna</strong><br/>
draco and harry</p><p><strong>Luna</strong><br/>
ron wants them to date</p><p><strong>Ron</strong><br/>
no no no</p><p><strong>Ron</strong><br/>
they want to date 

</p>
<p><strong>Ron</strong><br/>
they're just idiots</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Text Interference</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2:43 PM<br/>
"Ron" has started a chat!<br/>
"Ron" named the chat "operation drarry!"</p><p><strong>Ron</strong><br/>
alrighty fucks it's time to<br/>
play a little game called<br/>
group matchmaker!</p><p><strong>Hermione</strong><br/>
ronald, i love you, but<br/>
what are you on<br/>
about now?</p><p><strong>Ginny</strong><br/>
ew, romance</p><p><strong>Ginny</strong><br/>
but yeah what's going on</p><p><strong>Ron</strong><br/>
we're getting drarry together!</p><p><strong>Neville</strong><br/>
i'm really confused what's<br/>
drarry</p><p><strong>Luna</strong><br/>
draco and harry</p><p><strong>Luna</strong><br/>
ron wants them to date</p><p><strong>Ron</strong><br/>
no no no</p><p><strong>Ron</strong><br/>
they want to date 

</p>
<p><strong>Ron</strong><br/>
they're just idiots</p><p><strong>George</strong><br/>
coming from the guy<br/>
who couldn't even tell<br/>
his girlfriend liked him<br/>
until he started dating<br/>
someone else </p><p><strong>Ron</strong><br/>
slander</p><p><strong>Fred</strong><br/>
truth</p><p><strong>Hermione</strong><br/>
ANYWAYS</p><p><strong>Hermione</strong><br/>
if you want to get harry<br/>
and malfoy together<br/>
you might want to add<br/>
some of malfoys friends<br/>
to this chat so that they<br/>
can help</p><p><strong>Ron</strong><br/>
oh</p><p><strong>Ron</strong><br/>
yeah that's a good idea</p><p><strong>Ginny</strong><br/>
and he wonders why we<br/>
call mione the brains of<br/>
the operation</p><p><strong>Neville</strong><br/>
lmao</p><p> </p><p>"Hermione" added "Parkinson", "Crabbe", "Goyle", "Zabini", and "Nott" to the chat!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Nott</strong><br/>
the fuck is this</p><p><strong>Dean</strong><br/>
check the chat name,<br/>
idiot</p><p><strong>Ginny</strong><br/>
oh wow ig deans alive</p><p><strong>Luna</strong><br/>
hi dean! is seamus<br/>
alive as well?</p><p><strong>Dean</strong><br/>
yeah</p><p><strong>Dean</strong><br/>
imma go now</p><p><strong>Dean</strong><br/>
gin, send me the<br/>
highlights</p><p><strong>Ginny</strong><br/>
dw, i gotchu</p><p><strong>Luna</strong><br/>
give seamus our love!</p><p><strong>Ron</strong><br/>
we have a mission, people</p><p><strong>Ron</strong><br/>
stay on track</p><p><strong>Zabini</strong><br/>
why are we here, weasley</p><p><strong>Parkinson</strong><br/>
they need our help, duh</p><p><strong>Parkinson</strong><br/>
no one knows draco<br/>
better than we do</p><p><strong>Parkinson</strong><br/>
so to set him up with<br/>
potter they need us</p><p><strong>Crabbe</strong><br/>
ohhhhhhh</p><p><strong>Goyle</strong><br/>
why would u want<br/>
to set up draco with<br/>
potter?</p><p><strong>Crabbe</strong><br/>
^</p><p><strong>Ginny</strong><br/>
are you blind?</p><p><strong>Neville</strong><br/>
have you two<br/>
somehow missed<br/>
all the pining looks<br/>
since the two of them<br/>
MET???</p><p><strong>Luna</strong><br/>
they're in love!</p><p><strong>Hermione</strong><br/>
right! but they have too<br/>
much pride to admit<br/>
it to each other </p><p><strong>Hermione</strong><br/>
which is where we come in</p><p><strong>Ron</strong><br/>
exactly mione thanks for that</p><p><strong>Ron</strong><br/>
now, i've got a plan</p><p> </p><p>3:51 PM<br/>
Video call from "Harry"!<br/>
accept   <strong>decline</strong></p><p>Private messages with "Harry"</p><p><strong>Ron</strong><br/>
sorry mate</p><p><strong>Ron</strong><br/>
working on something<br/>
with mione rn</p><p><strong>Harry</strong><br/>
oh ok say hi for mel</p><p> </p><p>3:58<br/>
Private messages with "Pansy"</p><p><strong>Draco</strong><br/>
pansy</p><p><strong>Draco</strong><br/>
paNSY</p><p><strong>Draco</strong><br/>
PANSY PARKINSON </p><p><strong>Pansy</strong><br/>
what're u on abt now</p><p><strong>Draco</strong><br/>
i have been waiting at the<br/>
3 broomsticks for 20 mins now</p><p><strong>Draco</strong><br/>
where are you????</p><p><strong>Pansy</strong><br/>
oh shit</p><p><strong>Pansy</strong><br/>
fuck i'm omw now i<br/>
promise</p><p><strong>Draco</strong><br/>
you forgot?!?!</p><p><strong>Draco</strong><br/>
BETRAYAL</p><p><strong>Pansy</strong><br/>
in my defense i got<br/>
caught up working on<br/>
something with blaise</p><p><strong>Draco</strong><br/>
working on what</p><p><strong>Pansy</strong><br/>
uh homework</p><p><strong>Draco</strong><br/>
you don't seem too sure<br/>
about that</p><p><strong>Pansy</strong><br/>
nope it was homework</p><p><strong>Draco</strong><br/>
mhmm sure</p><p> </p><p>4:08<br/>
"operation drarry"</p><p><strong>Parkinson</strong><br/>
fuck</p><p><strong>Ron</strong><br/>
oh no</p><p><strong>Hermione</strong><br/>
what happened?</p><p><strong>Parkinson</strong><br/>
i think dracos<br/>
suspicious of us</p><p><strong>Ron</strong><br/>
what did  you do?</p><p><strong>Parkinson</strong><br/>
it's sending chill a sec</p><p><strong>Parkinson</strong><br/>
[attachment}</p><p><strong>Ginny</strong><br/>
lmao malfoys so dramatic</p><p><strong>Zabini</strong><br/>
cmon you had to drag<br/>
me into it?? he already<br/>
thinks we're dating</p><p><strong>Neville</strong><br/>
he thinks you're dating?</p><p><strong>Hermione</strong><br/>
aren't you both gay?</p><p><strong>Parkinson</strong><br/>
we can't bring ourselves<br/>
to tell him the truth and<br/>
crush his little heart</p><p><strong>Seamus</strong><br/>
wow</p><p><strong>Luna</strong><br/>
hi seamus!</p><p><strong>Ron</strong><br/>
WAY OFF TOPIC YOU<br/>
GUYS</p><p><strong>Ron</strong><br/>
DRACO IS ONTO US</p><p><strong>Fred</strong><br/>
YEAH BE SERIOUS</p><p><strong>George</strong><br/>
HE MIGHT TELL LUCIUS<br/>
ON US</p><p><strong>Neville</strong><br/>
lmao</p><p><strong>Ginny</strong><br/>
lmao</p><p><strong>Parkinson</strong><br/>
fuck u</p><p><strong>Ginny</strong><br/>
i'll do it</p><p><strong>Luna</strong><br/>
sweetheart, now might<br/>
not be the time to flirt</p><p><strong>Ginny</strong><br/>
sorry babe</p><p> </p><p>"Nott" left the chat!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Crabbe</strong><br/>
wait u can do that</p><p><strong>Goyle</strong><br/>
how do we leave</p><p> </p><p>"Fred" removed "Crabbe" and "Goyle" from the chat!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Fred</strong><br/>
you're welcome</p><p><strong>Ron</strong><br/>
you're all jeopardizing the plan!!</p><p><strong>Ginny</strong><br/>
omg this plan is so stupid</p><p><strong>Ginny</strong><br/>
yk what</p><p><strong>Ginny</strong><br/>
fuck this</p><p><strong>Ginny</strong><br/>
neville we're doing plan<br/>
ginny</p><p><strong>Neville</strong><br/>
ma'am yes ma'am</p><p> </p><p>"Neville" added "Harry" and "Malfoy" to the chat!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Malfoy</strong><br/>
what the fuck is this</p><p><strong>Harry</strong><br/>
for once i agree</p><p><strong>Ginny</strong><br/>
oh cut the crap boys</p><p><strong>Ron</strong><br/>
GINNY NO</p><p>Fred<br/>
GINNY YES</p><p><strong>George</strong><br/>
GINNY YES</p><p><strong>Neville</strong><br/>
GINNY YES</p><p><strong>Parkinson</strong><br/>
GINNY YES</p><p><strong>Dean</strong><br/>
GINNY YES</p><p><strong>Seamus</strong><br/>
GINNY YES</p><p><strong>Zabini</strong><br/>
GINNY YES</p><p><strong>Ginny</strong><br/>
we all know you both<br/>
like each other</p><p><strong>Ginny</strong><br/>
so you're either going to<br/>
admit it here in the chat<br/>
or out in the real world</p><p><strong>Ginny</strong><br/>
now, who's first?</p><p><strong>Malfoy</strong><br/>
there's no way in hell i’m<br/>
doing this</p><p><strong>Ginny</strong><br/>
oh yes you are</p><p><strong>Ginny</strong><br/>
harry, would you like to go first?</p><p><strong>George</strong><br/>
if you value your life i'd suggest<br/>
you do it, mate</p><p><strong>Harry</strong><br/>
fuck</p><p><strong>Harry</strong><br/>
uh</p><p> </p><p>4:17 PM<br/>
"Harry" created a new chat!<br/>
"Harry" named the chat "i'm not doing it in front of everybody"</p><p><strong>Harry</strong><br/>
is this acceptable</p><p><strong>Ginny</strong><br/>
yes</p><p><strong>Ginny</strong><br/>
now do it</p><p><strong>Harry</strong><br/>
ok ok</p><p><strong>Harry</strong><br/>
malfoy</p><p><strong>Malfoy</strong><br/>
you're actually doing this??</p><p><strong>Harry</strong><br/>
i'm bi</p><p><strong>Harry</strong><br/>
and it may or may not be<br/>
because of and for you</p><p><strong>Harry</strong><br/>
happy, gin?</p><p><strong>Ginny</strong><br/>
i will be </p><p><strong>Ginny</strong><br/>
malfoy?</p><p><strong>Malfoy</strong><br/>
you let her boss you<br/>
around like this, potter?</p><p><strong>Harry</strong><br/>
i happen to enjoy breathing<br/>
so yeah</p><p><strong>Malfoy</strong><br/>
ok yeah that's fair</p><p><strong>Ginny</strong><br/>
stop trying to change the<br/>
subject malfoy</p><p><strong>Malfoy</strong><br/>
fuck</p><p><strong>Malfoy</strong><br/>
fine</p><p><strong>Malfoy</strong><br/>
i may or may not be<br/>
into you as well</p><p><strong>Ginny</strong><br/>
see, was that so hard?</p><p><strong>Malfoy</strong><br/>
yes</p><p><strong>Harry</strong><br/>
yes</p><p>Ginny deleted the chat!</p><p> </p><p>4:32<br/>
"operation drarry"</p><p><strong>Ginny</strong><br/>
it's done, you're welcome</p><p> </p><p>4:33<br/>
Private messages with "Draco"</p><p><strong>Harry</strong><br/>
sorry about that</p><p><strong>Harry</strong><br/>
they mean well</p><p><strong>Draco</strong><br/>
oh i don't really care<br/>
it's just hilarious that<br/>
they actually think<br/>
i didn't make a move a<br/>
while ago</p><p><strong>Harry</strong><br/>
at least we don't have<br/>
to date in secret<br/>
anymore?</p><p><strong>Draco</strong><br/>
well we were planning<br/>
on telling them soon<br/>
they just made it easier<br/>
for us</p><p><strong>Harry</strong><br/>
should we tell them now?</p><p><strong>Draco</strong><br/>
why not?</p><p><strong>Harry</strong><br/>
great</p><p><strong>Harry</strong><br/>
my place or yours?</p><p><strong>Draco</strong><br/>
mine, obviously </p><p><strong>Draco</strong><br/>
your apartment is a dump</p><p><strong>Harry</strong><br/>
love you</p><p><strong>Draco</strong><br/>
...love you too</p><p> </p><p>4:45<br/>
"operation drarry"</p><p><strong>Harry</strong><br/>
[attachment]</p><p><strong>Harry</strong><br/>
thanks, i guess</p><p><strong>Ron</strong><br/>
YES</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>